


wake me up (when it's all over)

by Revantio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hahahah what even, If only there's a guide on how to be an Uchiha, Naruto as Uchiha Madara's Sibling, Reborn i guess, Reincarnation, Semi-OC Naruto, Time Travel, also like illiterate idiots, but I NEED to put this somewhere, but he picks up Uchiha-ese from his brother Madara so it's good, clan wars era, extreme OOC because what, i don't even know what am i writing, no beta we die like men, this was posted on ffn but i deleted it so i put it here instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Uchiha Masaki was born as younger twin of Uchiha Madara. He was born with sky blue eyes; which gradually darkens to black as he ages.Uchiha Madara was damn sure he did NOT have a twin in his last life. Certainly not with familiar, bright blue eyes.





	wake me up (when it's all over)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a beginning of a work. which, i do not know if i can continue this or not. But, if i continue this, then it will be in a more short, drabble-like format. because damn son i do not have the capacity to write anything serious for a long time. 
> 
> In which post-war Naruto, Hokage-to-be, died; and his soul is reincarnated in the form of Uchiha Masaki, Madara's supposedly nonexistent younger twin. To top it off, the megalomaniac Madara is also reincarnated and time-traveled as himself; Masaki-Naruto's older twin.

Naruto Uzumaki remembered the aftermath of the War.

He remembered the destruction; fallen rubbles and craters, blood-stained ground and pieces of human bodies strewn about. He remembered the grief; all those tears and sobs, a new memorial stone to place, cry, and talk to. The numbness which reflected in his friends’s eyes at the mass funeral.

He remembered how Kurama said that it was... _interesting_ , to watch humans fell down and grieved again and again and _again_ only to pick themselves up and build something new each time. Something better than before. No matter if they ended up battered and in pieces again after. Naruto thought it’s formidable.

He remembered his Hokage Training and _Fuuinjutsu_ study under Tsunade- _baachan_. Another three groveling years of hard work. Years and years of knowledge cramped in his mind.

He also remembered a courier mission which, he insisted to do because it gave him an excuse to visit Suna (to visit Gaara) and to get away from his studies. Kakashi- _sensei_ and Tsunade- _baachan_ knew it was an excuse anyway, but they let him go.

They knew of his stubborn head and relented to his whims.

What they don’t know was a group of missing-nins who held grudge to him; who were drowned in their despair of war destruction, blaming him and framing him the middle of the chilly forest.

What they don’t know was Naruto pushed himself too far again; he had no sleep for three days straight, too immersed in his sealing study he forgot to eat properly even with Sakura-chan’s threats.

What they don’t know was their weapons coated with lethal poison; it numbed him, it made all his joints sore and his insides burn.

What they don’t know was Kurama screaming profanities in his mind as the fox  tried to push the poison away but unable to do properly because Naruto refused to fight, too confident to talk them out without any fight at all.

What they don’t know was he saw a figure floating under the shady canopy of the forest; white, white skin and hair; soft lavender byakugan eyes. And a smirk which made him want to scream and heaved himself up to punch it.

What they don't know was Naruto fell down and let darkness engulfed him, in the middle of the forest.

The last thing Naruto remembered was Kurama’s faint profanities, sounds of clicking metal, the feeling of how his body simply ache and stiff as he tried to fight back ( _but alas, gravity and elements themselves worked against him it's unfair_ ) and the full moon hung in the middle of black sky.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was greeted by a wooden roof which he doesn’t remember.

“ _Ara_ , Masaki-chan, you are awake.”

He doesn’t remember that voice either. A voice of a kind woman, it must be, as it was soft and welcoming and—it reminded of a flash of red hair and the most beautiful grin he ever saw. _Mother_.

Naruto turned his head to the left, with great difficulty. What greeted him was a head of a baby, black haired, he looked chubby—but then the baby’s black eyes flashed red, with one _tomoe_ circling inside. It was only a flash second but Naruto instantly remembered the burning heat of battlefield, charred and destroyed ground, a figure stood on a ten-tailed monstrosity.

“Yes, Masaki-chan. It’s Madara-chan, your twin older brother.”

Madara. _Madara Uchiha_. His _twin older brother_. A _baby_. _Him_.

A moment of silence, and then Naruto _screamed_.

 

* * *

 

Madara Uchiha remembered staring tiredly at blue sky.

His body was demolished and he waited for his end. He remembered his time with the Uchiha Clan, his training with Izuna, friendly battles with Hashirama or even Tobirama sometimes. He remembered staring at Konohagakure from the top of the pit and thinks, _this is my home_.

He remembered, and he pondered.

That blond kid with blue eyes really have his way with words. After all, he managed to make the great Uchiha Madara pondered his decisions at the door of his death.

 _Maybe he was right_ , a tired, weary part of his mind whispered. Maybe peace could be reached with mere understanding and forgiveness. Maybe Madara was _wrong_. Maybe he was merely bitter after Izuna’s death and he was really descended to madness. A tiny part of him always knew _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ would not give true happiness anyway; it was still an illusion, however mighty it is. Not reality.

Maybe—maybe—the Alliance could be forged without a big, mortal enemy, eventually.

 _How naive_. Of course it’s not that simple.

Quoting Hashirama’s words _; look at the bright side Madara!_ , then he was satisfied that the world was united because of him. His ‘mad stunt’ as a villain managed to bring peace and unity to the world.

Thus, with satisfaction and a pang of regret, Madara Uchiha closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

He woke up to the wooden ceiling of his mother’s room. He remembered it clearly; back in his teen days, he always silently activated _sharingan_ to record his mother’s sleeping face, bits and pieces of her room when she fell ill. He would always remembered his mother’s tear-stricked face as she apologized to Madara and Izuna for leaving them alone.

“ _Ara_ , Masaki-chan, you are awake.”

Ma— _what_?

Madara blinked, stopped himself from basking in his mother’s presence and he turned his head (with difficulty, why so difficult?) sideways. What greeted him was a baby, an Uchiha obviously from his black hair, yet his eyes are ocean and sky mixed. He only remembered one and only one person to have that kind of blue eyes. And it was the _Kyuubi_ brat, from the Fourth Shinobi War which he waged.

“Yes, Masaki-chan. It’s Madara-chan, your twin older brother.”

Madara blinked again, tried to process what does that mean and—oh.

 _Oh_.

The _Kyuubi_ brat screamed—a baby’s cry, and Madara can’t help but imagined himself strangling someone.

 

* * *

 

He was dead. That’s for sure.

Naruto was eighteen years old, _Nanadaime_ -Hokage-to-be. He wasn’t that stupid. He was no longer that rash teenager who would jump at any chance of brawl. He knew that poison was very lethal—bits and pieces of Kurama’s profanities cemented that—and it was hard to stay awake with numerous stabs and scratches on his body. Okay, maybe he was still _that_ stupid, and his way of peace wasn’t really successful but still!

(And Naruto, in determination, doesn't think about floating figure with white skin and horns; byakugan eyes and the will to control gravity with a wave of hand. Nope, he will not go down on that path. Too much conspiracy theories and too much to worry about.)

It doesn’t explain why and how did he reborn—reincarnated?—as Uchiha Madara’s younger twin brother, Uchiha Masaki.

Tsunade- _baachan_ has drilled history in his Hokage training and he is very, _very_ sure that Uchiha Madara didn’t have a twin. Again, he’s sure he’s not _that_ stupid, to not remember that information.

Maybe it was better if his current twin was _only_ Uchiha Madara. But this is _Uchiha Madara_. His (here, Naruto shuddered. What the hell, _his_?) Madara was also reincarnated as himself. This toddler Madara remembered his last (upcoming?) atrocities and his villainy stunts. This Madara is the same Madara who stared impassively as he burned people to ashes using his own _katon jutsu_.

This Madara knew that he _shouldn’t_ have a twin, and that Masaki Uchiha, his current twin who shouldn’t exist, is Naruto Uzumaki, his (former? Would be?) mortal enemy.

The only thing stopping them from ripping each others apart are perhaps; a) they are toddlers and can’t do anything yet with their two years old body and b) Saotome Uchiha, their mother. Seriously, Naruto didn’t have a mother before yet he wondered if every mothers are as kind and compassionate as Saotome. It was a crime to make Saotome disappointed or upset; this, Naruto (Masaki) and Madara could agree with.

It took time for him to respond to ‘Masaki,’ too. It was such a girly name, Naruto almost wanted to cry. He preferred _Naruto_ —ramen topping it might be, it still sounds better. Not to mention that it was bizarre to have Madara being a decent brother and _kind_ to him. Madara who accompanied him walking around Uchiha compound—even if it’s only as Saotome’s request. Madara who was quiet but willingly pretend-play with him as ‘normal’ toddlers. Madara who protected him from their father’s withering glare as he looked at Naruto.

Yes, there’s that too.

It seems like whatever the life, people would still look at him oddly—or with disdain.

This time, it was not because of the _Kyuubi_. This time, it was because Masaki Uchiha was born with clear sky blue eyes which gradually became darker and darked as time passed. Nobody understand why and how. Uchiha never gained eye color; it was always ebony black and the red sharingan.

They don’t understand it and like all humans, they don’t like something they don’t understand.  His current father was the head of Uchiha Clan, too. It was deemed unfit that one of his first-borns has unnatural blue eyes, that he was too cheerful and too emotional to be an Uchiha heir, and that he was generally a _freak_.

It hurt more than Naruto anticipated, when he overheard the man said the word with complete disdain, staring down at their mother. It hurt more because even if Naruto knew Saotome loved him as her son, sometimes she would look at Naruto with confusion and concern. As if she can’t quite figure him out.

It was when Naruto realized he didn’t belong here. He’s not supposed to be here, parading as Masaki Uchiha—someone who shouldn’t exist, in the middle of warring clan era.

He should be in Konoha, with his precious people, leading as the new Hokage. He should yell at Sasuke because he haven’t came back for months and Sakura-chan missed him. He should annoy Kakashi-sensei  on his work hour at Hokage’s Tower. He should train with Neji, Lee, and Kiba. He should be dragged by Tsunade- _baachan_ to complete and understand another _fuuinjutsu_ scroll. He should be—he should be—

Before he knew it, he was sitting on Uchiha’s backyard, bowing his head to hide his tears. His fist trembled, as his shoulders are.

He wanted to go _home_. Home was where people acknowledged his exsitence, where his precious people are. He doesn’t want to work tooth and nail to gain these not-his-people’s recognition. People already recognize him as hero, friends, and family, yet they are not there. He is no longer there with them. Because to them, Naruto Uzumaki is _dead_. Heck, he even missed his grumpy parner of a bijuu and his dergatory comments.

Naruto felt than see someone sat down beside him, brushing their shoulders and their knees. The feel of Madara’s chakra—hot, ash-smelled yet fresh and strong—was already familiar after one year they slept and live together. Naruto exhaled a long breath and brushed his tears away with his hand.

It’s funny, how Madara’s oppressive chakra felt calming instead. Then, in battlefield, Naruto felt anger, frustration, and determination bled in his vein as he sensed Madara’s signature chakra nearby. Now, in an old Uchiha house, in a timeline with unforseeable future, Madara’s signature _chakra_ meant protection and understanding.

The Uchiha let Naruto cry; he didn’t ask why or how. He didn’t ask what he remembered, not since they first realized each other’s true identities. Really, Madara had done nothing than be a quiet sentinel who almost always protected and accompanied him from the clan’s withering look. If Madara can easily make peace with himself after all those mad megalomaniac stunt, who to say that Naruto can’t do it too? Already relaxed and stopped crying in Madara’s presence, he frowned in determination.

He is Naruto Uzumaki turned Masaki Uchiha, a younger twin of Madara Uchiha. He has unnatural blue eyes and too-emotional-personality for an Uchiha, and he will work hard to gain the clan’s recognition. He will collect his precious people from zero, too, if need be.

“Madara,”

“Hn,”

Naruto—no, Masaki—had to grin at his _brother’s_ indifferent (concerned) glance, and he gave him his most brightest grin he could muster.

“Thank you!” Naruto missed how Madara’s eyes widened—but he didn’t miss his small nod.

Starting with Madara Uchiha as his very first precious people this lifetime.

 

* * *

 

His father was a harsh man, like he remembered.

He put Clan in front of his family and his action focused on logic. Because feelings are useless, it made people weak. Then, the bitter-sad-longing-frustrated Madara would have agreed whole-heartedly with his ideals. Now though, not so much. After all, the _Kyuubi_ brat—Masaki now, his younger _twin_ (and how bizarre is that?)—moved with feelings guided his every steps and he was the strongest _shinobi_ he ever met. And as a man driven by logic in the middle of never-ending war time, he guided his sons to be a lethal tool as soon as possible.

They were three when the man handed the twins a kunai.

Madara appreciated the feeling of his chubby untrained hand gripped the handle of the kunai, testing it in his grip. He knew from Masaki’s blue eyes and his ear-to-ear grin that he, too, appreciated the feeling of Kunai in his little hand.

Seeing that grin made him quietly relieved. Truthfully, even if Madara would never, ever admit it, he was feeling guilty. Not to mention that he was having a mental break down. At first, he was visibly awkward and looked lost. The disdainful and confused stare he received from the whole Clan didn’t help, too. Thankfully whatever break down it is has passed and the brat was being the first cheerful Uchiha ever.

After all, it could be _his_ fault that the brat suddenly reincarnated as his younger twin—or not. But he was leaning to his fault. Because of his megalomaniac stunt (which massacred the brat’s friends, possibly family too), he messed up the balance of the universe and he was told to re-do and repair his mistakes, perhaps? And the _Kyuubi_ brat was dragged along because he was the one who killed him? Or is he here to make sure Madara didn’t repeat his mistakes and ruin his second chance? Was the brat here to kill him in case he went mad again?

Actually, Madara doesn’t know. All of this is too confusing, and before long, Madara preferred to focus on the present.

Like being a nice brother and pulled Masaki’s kunai hand before his stabbed himself in the thigh, perhaps. Madara glared exasperatingly at Masaki and the later sheepishly grinned.

“Madara! Spar!”

His— _their_ —father looked surprised and Madara observed Masaki carefully. He grinned ear-to-ear and awkwardly, with great difficulty, tried to twirl the _kunai_ in his hand. Madara frowned disapprovingly, and Masaki stopped twirling his _kunai_.

“Spar! Spar! ‘Dara!”

Now Masaki was jumping up and down and Madara carefully observed their father’s reaction. The man obviously disliked—if not _loathed_ —Masaki. No matter that the twins are equally prodigious—to be able to walk and talk fluidly at two years old—he would always favor Madara, and barely spare a glance at Masaki. But now, the man looked interested if not curious, and Masaki already pouted. Madara was sure the (former) _Kyuubi_ -brat will holler and whine like no tomorrow if only to annoy Madara if he didn’t answer soon, so Madara nodded and quickly shifted to position.

A michievous glint flashed in Masaki’s eyes and he shifted to position too.

They started slow and careful, because even if they remembered the moves, executing them with three years old body was different story. They both tried to gauge their bodies’s capabilities, and even if Madara’s movements are more fluid than Masaki, the later’s cheshire grin still indicated that he enjoyed it. Very much, even. And really, Masaki’s emotions are contagious (no wonder Nagato and Obito are swayed in the end) that he couldn’t help but smiled, too.

In the end though, Masaki picked up his pace, and Madara did, too. They continued with that pace until everything became much _much_ clearer for Madara and Masaki stumbled then stopped; his blue eyes widened as he looked at Madara’s (quizzical) look. Madara raised an eyebrow, questioning, but Masaki didn’t answer. Madara blinked then, and he almost slumped down if not for Masaki who ran to him and supported him.

Was that _huge_ chakra drain?

“Well done, Madara.”

Madara curled his lips to thin line as he heard his fathers cold appraising tone and Masaki’s expression turned to conflicted yet confused one.

“You have achieved and matured _Sharingan_ this young. I always know you are a wonderful child, son.”

 _Oh_. So that’s what caused the unholy drain.

Inwardly, Madara cursed up a storm.

 

* * *

 

“Do you really _have_ to be a genius, Madara?”

Naruto glared at his brother, moodily he picked up a peeble and bounced it on their backyard’s _koi_ pond. He heard Madara sigh, that irritated-yet-guilty one; his silent apology since Madara was too prideful to say sorry. Naruto learned that his blunt ‘sorry’ was very _very_ precious and that it has become one of Masaki’s life goal.

“I know you get into battle and it was accidental but seriously, now father is looking at you very closely, you know.”

And it was not a bad thing, per se, but their father drilled up training for Madara early ever since he discovered Madara’s _sharingan_. Their mother and father often argued about this; nothing too violent, usually ended with Madara’s training schedule reduced but still. It was the _umpteenth_ time since last year that Naruto complained to Madara. Naruto missed his brother—even if he just trained three days a week. It was the first time he has a real, blood brother; a twin which never really left his side, even if it’s Uchiha Madara. He wanted to tear his hair out of jealousy, yet at the same time he wanted to tear his father’s head off for always hiding Madara from him.

“He didn’t even ask why did you achieve it.” Naruto sullenly said. Because if his memory is correct than _Sharingan_ needed a traumatic event to be active. Sasuke’s _sharingan_ was active when he was near-death, in pain, poisoned, and forced himself to fight in Wave. Yet, their father here just went along with it and looked very content to focus only on Madara and—and ignore Masaki. He looked too happy to ignore him, in fact. Naruto curled up his lips to a bitter pout.

“He’s a bastard.”

Naruto whipped his head to look at Madara; his cold yet indifferent glare, once again, doesn’t fit his four-years-old chubby face. Sometimes, he forgot that they both are technically adult, and that Madara remembered things that would happen. That he’s still a cold megalomaniac murderer under a four-years-old kid’s skin—despite that, _he’s still my twin_.

“Yeah, true that, but he’s still our father.”

Man, saying that made him _more_ bitter. He wanted his _real_ father back—the kind smile of Minato Namikaze, the awesome Yondaime Hokage. Comparing him and this cold man really made him frustrated, so Naruto mostly left that in the back of his mind. Still, that cold man is his father _now_ and he have to do something about this animosity between Madara and their father. He has a bad feeling about it.

“I told him i don’t want more training without you.”

It was said with a quiet and wary tone that Naruto almost missed it. His blue eyes blinked, then widened; cheshire grin broke on his face, replacing the bitter pout in miliseconds.

“Really?!”

He whipped around to pounce on Madara but then he stopped as he looked at Madara’s grim expression. And he observed Madara’s expression quietly.  Madara is... _worried_ for him. Why though? If Madara was able to ask (more like blackmail, but same thing) their father for the twins to train together, after full year training only in Madara’s part, then it’s a good thing right? Except that... their father _is_ a professional _bastard_ and would prepare a test or something like that first before he decided to train him or not. Naruto deflated, and Madara looked visibly troubled—he knew what the test are? Had he done this before?

Oh Sage, Naruto is becoming a true Uchiha now! He’s thinking possibilities before acting, and he became very prominent on Uchiha-ese!

“Don’t worry, Madara. You know i’ll be fine!” Naruto flashed his older twin a grin, and patted his hand confidently. Still, he can’t ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. A worried Madara was never a good sign, anyway.

 

* * *

 

And as he predicted, their father indeed proved himself to be a real bastard.

The look of horror was visible on Masaki’s eyes as the _kunai_ trembled in his hand. His blue eyes flickered from the fallen, bloodied Senju in front of him to their father. Finally, he looked at Madara almost pleadingly, that he wanted nothing more than to snatch the kunai away and plunged it in the Senju’s throat—just be done with it. But it was a test, and if Masaki can’t do this then Madara was sure their father would take the hate act to a whole another level.

So, with great difficulty, Madara averted his eyes from his twin’s blue eyes. His finger twitched, but he didn’t move any further. His expression was set to a cold-stony mask.

Madara was sure it shouldn’t be that hard. The _Kyuubi_ -brat was, afterall, a _ninja_ , too. Life of _shinobi_ was full of death—it was kill or to be killed. It should be easy to kill another, right?

“Well?” Their father gauged, “It seems that you can’t do it after all, _boy_?”

The way he referred to Masaki made Madara’s blood boil and he clenched his fists to maintain his cold mask. His father was still watching, afterall.

But then, _of course_ , the _Kyuubi_ -brat would do something as unpredictable as glared at their father’s eyes head-on, and threw the _kunai_ in his hand straight to the tree behind the man. It stabbed the bark only inches from the man’s cheek who, to his credit, only glared down harder to the blue-eyed Uchiha.

“What did you do to him?” Quietly, _foolishly_ , Masaki asked, “if you were done extracting information from him then kill him and bury him properly, _you asshole_!” Masaki’s voice raised and Madara stared, disbelieving, “Nobody deserved to be tortured like that! _Nobody forced their four-years old son to kill another human for a test, too_! Or are you too coward to kill your own prisoner, bastard?!”

It was with great difficulty that Madara restrained himself from hiding his face in his hands. Or to hit his head to a nearby tree. Or to stop his _younger twin_ from talking and pissing off their father further. Madara himself was all about killing the pompous, arrogant man but hey, with the state of their body now, it’s an impossible feat. Madara was neither stupid nor suicidal.

Of course, the man reacted to those taunts—his mature _sharingan_ flashed angry red before he made a hand-sign and fire flew out of his mouth, burning the Senju mercilessly and left an agonized scream for all of them to hear.

Madara barely held himself from cringing—his lips curled to a thin line. He was no stranger to torture—he even did few tortures himself but this is... a little bit excessive.

Impassively, he watched as Masaki’s shoulders trembled in rage and he opened his mouth in fury.

“YOU—“

His words was cut short as Masaki felt the pointy edge of his father’s katana in front of his neck. Damn it, he didn’t even see the man move! Madara was frozen on his feet; his contempt and grudge to this man intensified tenfold. Madara’s feet shifted if only to stop himself from jumping at his father and he blinked, his black eyes met Masaki’s shocked-scared pair of blue eyes.

“You are too soft, too weak, _boy_. Your emotions hindered you, and you dragged Madara along with your foolishness. For that, you shall be _punished_.”

 _Bullshit_.

It was only an excuse to got rid Masaki from Uchiha main family. That man clearly knew this is what would happen. He knew and he enjoyed this. That red- _sharingan_ eyes which filled with glee made Madara sick. How did he ever consider himself to respect this man?

Madara moved even before the blade swung high in prepare to behead Masaki—he pushed his chakra to a forced, untrained _shunshin_. A push was all he could manage once he landed. His chakra was quickly drained; he wasn’t even able to activate the _sharingan_ to track the katana projectile which is still flying at him and he waited for the inevitable pain—

He blinked to the sound of dueling metals, a white blade of _katana_ mere inches from his shoulder, and a kunai clattered down to the ground. Glanced to his side, he saw Masaki’s blue eyes turned angry _sharingan_ , two _tomoe_ circling in red. His hand was stretched in front of him—no doubt from throwing the _kunai_ to change the _katana_ projectile.

With no word and a disdainful glance to the newly achieved _sharingan_ , the man sheathed his _katana_ back, and left. A moment passed before both of them slumped to the ground at the same time, identical chakra depletion.

Masaki’s sullen voice chimed then, “I hate him.”

And Madara whole-heartedly agree to that.

.

.

They were five years old when Izuna Uchiha came to be.

Now, Naruto has seen babies before but he had never seen a baby this tiny, this adorable, and obviously his younger _brother_. As if having a whole family, a whole Clan, and former-nemesis as older brother (his _twin_ ) was not enough for a bizarre experience, now he has a younger brother too.

And really, Izuna Uchiha was a sweet baby.

He gurgled in glee everytime Naruto came to the baby’s vision and made faces to him. He laughed and his tiny hands reached out every time Madara came to his vison—as if asking the oldest sibling to pick him up. And it was funny to see Madara’s puzzled-confused-‘what do i do’ look everytime it happened. Naruto can’t help his grin everytime he saw that happen. It was very comical to see his all-mighty and badass twin turned confused in front of a baby.

Also, Naruto always noticed the wistful and sad look flashing in his twin’s eyes as he looked at Izuna. Something must have happened in the future, Naruto thought. But he didn’t remember anything mentioned about Izuna Uchiha than ‘Uchiha Madara’s younger brother’ back in his Hokage’s study, even with reinforced memory. And Madara didn’t say anything yet, so Naruto didn’t ask. Naruto tend to believe the other’s judgement about those kind of events.

Yes, since he awakened his _sharingan_ , memories of his past (or future, whatever) has become more and more clear, it was easy to remember every miniscule of details. No wonder Itachi was so smart. If he achieved _sharingan_ in young age, then his memory must be superb.

Whatever  bad thing that would happen in the future, obviously Naruto would not let that happen.

“I will protect you, Izuna-chan.” He grinned down to the baby in his little bed, watched as the little Izuna gurgled in happiness. “ _We_ will protect you, always.”

Naruto locked his eyes with Madara’s beside him, and he grinned as his twin became a tiny little bit more relaxed, and nodded.

 

* * *

 

Naruto was eleven years old when he realized that Madara has gone off to the forest too often to his liking.

After their training (torturing, really) session with their father, Naruto would go to entertain or to play with little six-years old Izuna and Madara would go off to the forest. Sometimes, Madara would play with Izuna, too, but if he didn’t then he would go to the library for more _ninjutsu_ studies—to Naruto’s incredulous look. But lately, he would go off to the forest instead, and will not return until sunset.

It’s okay if it only happened sometimes; Madara has every right to do things privately of course, but the frequency has increased so much that it became suspicious. Madara was hiding something or someone. He was obviously doing something in the forest. Something important, perhaps. Important enough for him to run away before Naruto managed to whine until Madara relented to play with Izuna.

So one day, when he was sure Izuna would be out playing with his peers in Uchiha compound, he silently creeped around to follow Madara. And what a hard-task it was, as Madara completely hide his chakra signature to near-nonexistent. It was lucky that Naruto’s sensor abilities from his past life still exist here too.

Naruto burst out of a bush just in time to see Madara’s tense shoulders relaxed, and another teen stiffly stood accross a small river.

He blinked; dark-blue eyes flickered between his twin’s obsidian and the other’s amber. A mishievous glint in his eyes and a stretching grin; Madara scowled in displeasure, as if already know what was Naruto going to say.

“Madara! No fair! You didn’t tell me you were woo-ing someone all this time! Another male, no less!”

Madara scowled harder to his whiny-mocking tone while the other teen spluttered.

“But i must say, trying to woo someone in the middle of the forest is pretty romantic. I’m so proud of you my—oompf!”

Naruto didn’t finish his sentence as Madara swiftly elbowed his stomach and he fell down clutching his gut. Ouch, Madara can hit hard alright. Still, he grinned to his twin’s scowling face. Madara was seldom showing any expressions, so that scowl was worth it.

“Uh—Madara? Who.. is that?”

The question was asked with wary edge that if he didn’t know better, Naruto would’ve thought that the bowl-haired teen accross the river was scared, and not suspicious-mixed-guarded-wary.

“Yeah Madara, introduce me to your new friend! Your friend is my friend too!”

The cheerful Uchiha chirped, and with quick ease he stood, nudging his twin’s hand. His twin who, has become more annoyed by the seconds. But of course, finally Madara relented and he sighed in resignation.

“Hashirama, this is Masaki, my twin brother. Masaki, this is Hashirama, my... friend.”

Naruto’s cheerful demeanor changed the instant he heard the name. He whipped his head so fast to look at Madara it was a wonder he haven’t gained a whiplash. Hashirama as in Hashirama Senju, he meant? That _Mokuton_ -wielding Hokage, founder of Konohagakure, strongest medic ever known, _God of Shinobi_ Hashirama Senju he meant?!

And it was at time like this Naruto appreciated the wonder of twins’ connection; as Madara instantly understood and he nodded, his lips twitching upwards to hold back a smile.

Naruto gaped. Then he looked at teen Hashirama with bowl-shaped raven hair, back to Madara, the teen-First Hokage, and then to his twin again. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Madara snickered quietly beside him but Naruto didn’t care. It’s the _teenager First Hokage_ , everyone! Who would believe him if he told his friends that he met the teenager First Hokage?!

“Masaki-san? Are you okay?”

The Uchiha in question blinked, then he nodded dumbly. He was still trying to process and compare the image of this adult-awesome-scarily strong- _Edo Tensei_ -Hashirama and this unassuming-teen-Hashirama, convincing himself that the two are the same—and failed miserably. He even let Madara gave dergatory comment such as,

“Don’t worry. He’s just being dumb.”

Naruto swatted his twin’s hand in annoyance but _still_! This was so bizzarre! Who knows that Hashirama and Madara was initially friends? This wasn’t recorded in history books!

 

* * *

 

Madara, to Naruto’s ire, refused to let Naruto follow him everytime he went off to play—nah, to _date_ , damn him—with Hashirama.

He knew his reasoning is sound, alright. Madara got off easily—too easily, even—from their father that even a ridiculous reason was accepted to cover his disappearance. For Masaki though, not so much. Their father would surely chew him a new one if he knew that Masaki have been disappearing to play in the forest, too. He would rant about how lazy and weak he was, that he can’t even mature his two- _tomoes sharingan_ until Naruto himself trembled in rage. Don’t get him wrong, he’s far too used to people yelling at him from his previous life, sure, but to constantly yelled by his own father, while he’s _clearly_ trying to get better; worked tooth and nail for it, was incredibly frustrating.

Of course, Naruto would not be Naruto to not invent something to clear this up. Such as creating a _kage-bunshin_.

The first time Naruto created a _Kage-bunshin_ , the look on Madara’s face was so hilarious Naruto and Naruto-1 cackled in harmony. It was a mix of incredulity and horrified ‘what-did-you-do?’

Then Madara asked, “Do you know that it was Tobirama who invented _kage-bunshin_?”

Naruto blinked, because, what kind of question is that?

“Of course i know!” He replied, somehow offended. He wasn’t that stupid! And his _sharingan_ memory of an Uchiha now was very good! So he didn’t understand why Madara looked at him with his flat stare; as if he was looking at the most stupidest thing he ever met and—

 _Oh_.

Oh.

Shit.

Madara looked too amused to Naruto’s horrified realization so he quickly rebutted, “I’m not that stupid!”

And Madara replied with an unimpressed ‘really?’ look. His eyebrow moved up just an inch upwards.

“I could just say that I am the one who invented _kage-bunshin_ this time! Or i could use this secretly and Tobirama can get the credit when he created it!”

Madara still looked too amused and unimpressed, though. Naruto pointed at his face and glared.

“I don’t see you giving any ideas!”

So anyway, that _kage-bunshin_ ordeal done and he was able to fool his asshole of a father, Naruto was too happy to follow Madara every time he met Hashirama. Even if all Naruto did most of the time was sleep on the riverbank because _kage-bunshin_ put a really big drain on his chakra reserve and he needed to replenish it as soon as possible. It made him think how much reserve he had when he was a _jinchuuriki_.... an unholy amount, surely. Not to mention the sudden headache because assault of memories in the night. Urgh, he didn’t want to remember that.

But when Naruto was strong enough to not sleep, he would look at Hashirama and Madara playing skipping stones together or just talk about _ninja_ arts like a couple of nerds it was _amusing_. More so because Madara was clearly an adult and Naruto knew that Madara is bored, but he put up a nice calm facade and always responded to Hashirama politely; with edge of sass and wit. It was funny, to see Madara being so _patient_. Madara, of course, knew that he was amused and always have time to ‘accidentally slip’ a peeble to hit his head.

Sometimes Hashirama and Madara would spar. While Hashirama’s _taijutsu_ was obviously good and more advanced than other kids their age, it was unfair that he compared himself to time-travleing old man like Madara. Said old man would, to Naruto’s wonder, subtly correct Hashirama’s form in their spar. Hashirama didn’t notice it, and Naruto only noticed it when he activated his _sharingan_ for brief seconds.

Frankly, this Madara has become somewhat kind and he always managed to freak Naruto out from time to time.

Of course, Madara would then quietly declare that it was enough and he sweeped the floor with Hashirama. Sometimes, Madara would _look_ at Naruto and with a grin, Naruto—Masaki—would get up and sparred with Hashirama instead. Who knows that Madara could get lazy too? But of course, Naruto wouldn’t refuse an offer to spar with future first Hokage!

He was almost sure Hashirama’s eyes held too much awe when he sweeped the forest’s floor with Hashirama in a minute. In fact, it’s clearly not a face of someone who just got beaten so frustratingly quick.

“You twins are so strong...”

Naruto, in the face of such blatant admiration, only rubbed the back of his head while grinning sheepishly, and Madara would snort quietly.

“You shouldn’t compare yourself to us.”

To Hashirama’s confused frown, Naruto nodded. “It’s true, Hashirama. You are very good yourself but we are... uuhh...”

Naruto knew Madara would face-palm if he didn’t think such gesture was beneath him. “Odd. We are too odd for our age.”

It was said with a completely straight face it’s no wonder that Hashirama wouldn’t believe Madara. But Hashirama surprised him by blinked, and nodded with a grin that he clearly believed such bluff, “If you say so, Madara! But remember this! Someday i would be as strong as you and Masaki! Surely!”

Naruto grinned approvingly. “Of course you can, Hashirama! I know you can!”

 

* * *

 

Hashirama was chatty, and if Naruto was any younger (not eighteen years old plus twelve years old) he would surely enjoy chatting non-stop with him. Now, even if he still responded more than Madara’s “Hn,” Hashirama still lead the conversation and it tended to be one-sided. Still, Hashirama looked entirely too happy to have someone who responded more than three words, and Naruto is content to mostly listen and reply every now and then.

Which leads to this conversation about peace.

“Well, i believe peace would come. No matter how hard it is to achieve it.”

“You think so too, Masaki?” Hashirama perked up, apparently happy.

“Of course.” Naruto nodded, and glanced at Madara to gauge his reaction or if he would start talking about a possible _ninja_ village but Madara was oddly quiet.

“My family didn’t think so.They said i was too naive to think that, and i should focus more on.... the war.”

“The clan wars will never end if there’s no one who started to stop it.” Again, Naruto glanced at Madara to gauge his reaction. He still doesn’t react but he obviously aware that Naruto was trying to lead this to ‘let’s create a village!’ speech, and Naruto took Madara’s silence as an approval.

So, Naruto focused on Hashirama’s curious amber eyes and continued, “For example, if maybe, maaybe, Senju and Uchiha formed an alliance and created a _ninja_ village, wouldn’t it attract another clans too? Senju and Uchiha are the curent strongest clans, afterall. If they joined forces, then other clans would consider the village as ‘safe,’ right, then we could live together, without war. Hey, maybe we could form a school, hospital, and permanent administrative system to census everyone.”

Silence reigned the clearing. It was an eerie silence, so anxiously, Naruto reviewed his speech in his head and... he said ‘Senju’ and ‘Uchiha’ as example, not ‘Uzumaki’ or other strong clans. And of course, in the end, he have to say ‘we.’ Obviously, since Hashirama is _hella_ smart for a twelve years old, he reaized that, too. Tsunade- _baachan_ would surely pummel him and drilled the art of politics and being subtle again if she’s here!

And _now_ Madara’s lips twitched upwards! He’s enjoying Naruto’s silent mortification!

Naruto gulped to Hashirama’s shocked face and he (dumbly) continued, “...so, well, but it has to start with something like forgiving each other and friendship so uuh.... i hope you would think it through, Senju.”

He ran away after, and shoved Madara’s hand when he appeared beside Naruto in Uchiha compound, looking entirely too amused.

 

* * *

 

Luckily, in their next meetings, Hashirama acted like the late conversation and the discovery of Hashirama being Senju and the twins being Uchiha has never happened. They sparred, like usual. Tried to catch a fish and shared many _ninjutsus_ , like usual. And they bickered good-naturedly, like usual. Masaki looked like can’t be more grateful than that, though Madara himself turned thoughtful. He didn’t know if it means that Hashirama approved of the idea or simply ignoring it. Knowing Hashirama, the Senju was thinking about it, but he simply didn’t bring it to their conversation—at least not until they are ready.

But of course, those tranquility was too much luxury. The day which everything turned downhill finally came, in the form of Masaki who abruptly stood up and ran back to their Compound.

“Masaki—? Ah—hey, Madara, wait—!”

Madara ignored Hashirama’s worried yell and quickly caught up with his twin. Masaki’s frowned and gritted his teeth—clearly worried, restless, and anxious. There’s only one possible situation that could cause this; namely, his _kage-bunshin_ has dispersed against his will.

True enough, once they reached the compound, their father appeared in abrupt _sunshin_ in front of his two eldest sons. _Sharingan_ red glaring holes to Masaki’s midnight-blue orbs, and while Madara replied with his cold glare, Masaki replied it with a furious _sharingan_ glare of his own. The man didn’t say anything; no scathing remarks to reply with wit, no jeer or hateful words, no, he just—slapped Msaki’s cheek. _Hard_.

It took all Madara’s self-control to stop himself from activating _genjutsu_ on his father. It took every bit of restrain to stop himself from stabbing the man in the eye or snapping his neck as the ‘clap’ was heard loud and Masaki looked too shocked and hurt to do anything. Masaki’s _sharingan_ bled back to his dark blue which widened in shock.

“From now on, you are disowned.”

Disowned. In front of the watching eyes of his own clan. _Humiliation_.

The man disappeared in another _sunshin_ and even if Madara want nothing more than catch up to him and stab him repeatedly, Masaki’s trembling figure needed him more.

Now, Madara was never good at consoling people. Hell, he laughed at people’s cries, enjoyed their begging and spit at their curses. Madara was not a good man, and maybe he has became soft now, and he is _healing_ , but he didn’t know what to do.

So he picked a page from his mother’s gestures and awkwardly, brought Masaki to a loose hug. The younger didn’t respond for a while, as he stiffened and continued trembling, but then, his hands circled around Madara and his trembling reduced. Madara counted that as a win.

 

* * *

 

Being disowned was an experience on its own.

No, seriously.

Naruto thought, he didn’t and wouldn’t care; the man could kill him and hurt him for all he cared. But _no_ , when his father slapped him, all Naruto’s thought process was cut. All he could register is the sting on his face, the stares from almost all Uchiha clansmen, and jumbled thoughts of _how could you_? _How could you i’m your son i’ve tried so hard to gain your recognition i tried everything i trained hader than anyone ever did how could you do this to me when i **love** you_?

He was trembling because he was _hurt_. An emotional hurt not unlike when he fought with Sasuke, when he tried to stop him form leaving. He was hurt because his own father, someone he counted as family, is willing to _hurt_ him to pieces, just like Sasuke did. He was trembling because he was _furious_ , the man was too blinded by hate that he wouldn’t look at Naruto, lest his sweat-bathed hard-works. He was trembling because he was _sad_ , here he finally, _finally_ have a complete family but it was unfunctional he almost prefered his dead family more.

The only thing to ground him that time was Madara’s hug, which reminded him of good times here. Of Izuna’s laugh and Madara’s annoyed stare. Of his current mother’s compassionate smile and laughs.

But still, all he wanted to do was to drown and wallow for a while. He remembered the day when Sasuke left the village—the pain was so real all he wanted to do was sleep and forget for a while. Sleep and mourn before he had to bounce back and try again tomorrow.

So Naruto disappeared to his own room and Madara didn’t comment. Not even when he was too quiet at dinner and his father didn’t acknowledge him. Not even when Saotome frowned in worry and when he went to bed early.

Naruto needed a time to think, to tore apart his jumbled emotions, to breath from the suffocating sadness, to pluck away this rotting _hate_ , this livid _loathing_ to his father which made him _afraid_. Maybe he understood Uchiha’s hatred curse now, as he’s experiencing it first hand. This hate which made him feel _powerful_ (three _tomoes_ —matured _sharingan_ stared back at him when he looked at his reflection) which made him incredibly _ecstatic_. But if he were to give up to that hate, then he will go _mad_ for sure.

He fell down to a deep sleep with anxiety of himself, with mourn of his family and Naruto can’t be more grateful when he felt calm and _clear_ in the morning.

Naruto grinned to Madara’s quiet, subtle relieved sigh. He smiled and bounced to play with Izuna. The hate was still there when he looked at his father, but it was small enough he could easily ignore it. Overall, if Naruto ignored the clan’s hostile air towards him, their jeers, pitying looks, disapproving frowns, or disgusting stare, everything was okay.

If what his father meant by ‘disowning’ is ignoring him and made him the clan’s pariah then well, what is new? And Madara’s (the _heir’s_ ) counter-glare to every clansmen who dared to spite Naruto is a wonderful bonus, too!

He continued meeting with Hashirama along with Madara. Sharing stories and enjoying the calming, quiet air in the forest. When Hashirama asked what happened, Madara kept quiet while Naruto grinned and beamed to the Senju,

“Just an unimportant drama! You don’t have to know that! What you have to know is this! _Fuuton_ —“

Hashirama, thankfully, only blinked, and apparently impressed enough by Naruto’s mastery over repertoire of wind _ninjutsus_ (which he worked hard to master, as wind is now his secondary affinity, not primary), and continued discussing about chakra.

And then, Tobirama Senju came.

 

* * *

 

Madara already knew that Tobirama Senju—however young his _chakra_ signature might be, he always know what it feels like—was stalking their movements from behind the bushes. Hashirama himself was having difficulties in their spar; he was less focused than usual, probably because he knew too, that his brother was tailing and watching him. From the corner of his eyes, he distantly noted that Masaki was confused by the new foreign signature, but he didn’t do anything because Madara didn’t do anything.

He expected this. It was inevitable, anyway.

What Madara didn’t expect was a _kunai_ flying to his head—caused him to jump back from a shocked Hashirama, and landed perfectly beside Masaki who dodged and caught the kunai in his hand. The _kunai_ was from the bushes where Tobirama was located. And true enough, small Tobirama stepped out of the bushes.

Madara saw how Masaki’s jaw drop, but he ignored it. Tobirama’s red eyes held so much malice... did he really look like that the first time they met?

 _No_.

Something is wrong.

Hashirama looked confilcted, and a little bit panicked. “Tobi! What are you—“

“Stay away from those rotten Uchihas, brother.”

Madara admitted, Hashirama’s act was top notch when he wanted it, for he managed to look completely baffled and confused, “What do you mean, Tobirama?”

But Tobirama didn’t answer. He held his glare; in fact, it was intensified when he stared at Masaki. So Madara glanced at his younger twin and found a sheepish smile.

“I—I was bored, okay!” Masaki huffed guiltily. “I accidentally activated _sharingan_ for a second there, ‘Dara. Sorry.”

Madara sighed, restraining himself from cursing. Why did he have to get an idiot twin brother? Did the _Kyuubi_ -brat always this stupid before?

As if sensing Madara’s thoughts, Masaki looked offended, “But i didn’t do anything to you or Hashirama, i swear! I was only testing my newly matured sharingan!”

Madara sighed again, for good measure, to let Masaki know how done he is with him. Ignoring Masaki’s pout, he stared cooly at very-hostile Tobirama and surprised Hashirama, posture entirely relaxed.

“What he said. He is too stupid to lie.”

“ _Hey_!”

“And why should we believe that?” Tobirama asked, lifting his _kunai_ in defense. “You could lie to gain our favor.”

Madara curled his lips to a thin line. Right, dealing with Tobirama is always problematic. If only he wasn’t that suspicious and he didn’t spread those suspicions and Uchiha-danger-wariness to everyone in Konoha. The massacre was partially his and that dumb Sarutobi’s, the naive student of his, fault, after all.

“Your _favor_?” Masaki incredulously asked, then he continued hotly, “whatever you mean by that? We were being friends just fine before you came and sprouting nonsense-suspicions!”

And before this argument could escalate further—he knew it would escalate further with Masaki’s temper—Madara quickly cut it with, “well met, Hashirama, Tobirama.” He nodded to Hashirama, and he knew that Hashirama understand the change to their meeting time; a nod when they discovered is that they met in the morning, twice a week, now. Hashirama blinked once, understanding the message.

Masaki sputtered as Madara dragged his younger twin away, back to their Clan’s Compound.

 


End file.
